


FIC: Familia Nuptis

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fic, M/M, Mostly Het, Porn With Plot, Sex Magic, Wartime polygamy, a little m/m and f/f, all partners consenting adults 17 and up, sexual bonding, sexually-fluid partnerships, unconventional but strong family values
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of the final battle, the Malfoys and Blacks strengthen ties for the protection of those who survive, and Astoria is asked to make a choice. </p><p>This is the NC17 version of the vignette <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3077012">The Secret Wives of War</a>. It has a significantly expanded plot (and smut).</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Familia Nuptis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [FIC + ART: The Secret Wives of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077012) by [deslea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea). 



> Draco and Astoria are both aged 17 here, and are adults in their cultural context. Further discussion of Astoria's age at the end.

The Malfoy dining room was awash with blood.

She saw it as the green haze of Floo powder cleared. Elves were working industriously to scrub the floor, and there were drag marks leading out the door. _Lots_ of drag marks.

Whatever had happened here was over, but it had been bloody while it lasted.

Astoria looked around her in welling horror. Her vision narrowed, lighting on one horrid detail after another - blood seeping up the cotton strings of the mop like a half-dipped paintbrush, half-moons of red in the cuticles of little elven hands pushing sponges, crimson spatters on the window panes of the French doors. Her knees were weak and her jaw trembled and her breaths came in halting little gasps.

"Draco," Narcissa Malfoy prompted. Her voice was frailer than usual, and it seemed to come from far away.

She felt a glass being put into her hand. Mechanically, she took it and lifted it to her lips. Didn't even hesitate at the pungent smell of hard liquor. Just threw it down in a single gulp.

It was stronger than anything she'd drunk in her life, and it hit her like a steam train, making her draw in big, gulping breaths and burning her throat. Tears sprung to her eyes, and, suddenly wakened from her daze of shock, she looked around her in jerking, frantic movements. 

"Astoria," Draco whispered. His eyes were red and his hands shook as he took her arm. "I'm here."

Astoria let out a tiny whimper and threw her arms around him. He held her too. Held on for dear life.

 _"What happened?"_ she rasped.

"It was goblins. Gringotts' goblins. Potter got out of there with something. The Dark Lord was…displeased."

It was the first time he'd admitted to having direct contact with the Dark Lord, but Astoria already knew. She'd already seen it in haunted eyes, already felt it in sharp ribs and hip bones when he made love to her, already heard it in mutters and shrieks in his sleep. He'd drunk heavily on her seventeenth birthday and all but admitted it. Her heart ached for him, and her hold on him tightened. Her shock was fading and her fortitude was coming to the fore.

"Draco?" she asked, gently disentangling herself from him. "Why did you send for me?" She didn't believe he would lead her into a moment like this without cause.

Lucius Malfoy's voice came from the corner of the room. He was sitting on a broken chair, a chipped goblet of blood-red wine in his hand. He looked… _fragile._ "We believe there will be a battle - perhaps tonight, perhaps tomorrow. Certainly within the week. The Dark Lord has a weakness and Potter knows what it is."

"I see," Astoria said. A cold hand of dread was closing around her heart, but she steeled herself. Her voice was a little ragged, nothing more.

Narcissa spoke from her stance by the window. "Draco tells us you have spoken of marriage." 

Warily, Astoria glanced at Draco, then nodded.

Narcissa looked away. "I was young once, Astoria. I mean no ill-will with the question I am about to ask you, but in the circumstances, I need to know. Do you mean it as a girl means it, or as a woman?" Astoria's mouth fell open a little and her brow furrowed. Narcissa looked back at her, and went on, "Do you wish to _get_ married, or to _be_ married?"

Comprehension dawned, and with it understanding. To be married was to be part of it. The battle. The goblin's blood staining her shoes.

"I wish to be a wife to him," she whispered. Her breath came in chilled little puffs of air, but she reached for Draco and took his hand.

Narcissa darted her gaze towards Lucius, and nodded. 

Lucius held her gaze for a long moment, then rose. As he did, some of his strength seemed to return. Not all, but some. "Astoria, I am willing to Handfast you and Draco now, if you choose it, but I will ask you to think carefully and hear us out before you respond." He approached the two of them, and Astoria saw that there was a ribbon trailing from his pocket. "We may not win the battle. If that happens, we will be condemned and reviled. The Malfoys will be persecuted, and in mine and Draco's cases, prosecuted as well."

Astoria nodded solemnly. She had already guessed as much.

"I have laid the groundwork to ensure Draco's freedom, but he will face trial. I will testify that he was forced to take part, and Pensieve memories will be found that prove it. The Wizengamot's advisors' recommendation for clemency is already written. Depending on the public mood, he will either be found not guilty, given probation, or exiled to France. If he is exiled, you and your children will be stateless. Money will buy you residency as a diplomatic guest, but you will be citizens of nowhere."

If Astoria had been alone with Draco, she would have said, _There's an offer a girl can't refuse,_ and he would have cocked a boyish grin and kissed her. But Lucius and Narcissa were watching her, looking for signs of strength, so she held her peace, and nodded for him to continue.

Narcissa took up the thread. "Malfoys and Blacks look after our own, Astoria. We believe in loyalty and blood. Even my sister believes it, though not as much as she believes in the Dark Lord. Four of our number will go into this battle, and the survivors are charged with each other's care. It is a commitment by all, to all, and it is binding."

"Are you talking about the Familia Nuptis?" Astoria queried softly. 

Narcissa cocked an eyebrow. Surprised by her knowledge of the old ways, perhaps. She nodded.

Astoria shot a glance at Draco. His face was ashen. "The union is consummated in the ritual, is it not? What about the two of you with Draco?"

Lucius spoke. "Parents and their offspring are already bound to care for one another. They are not required to bond sexually." His tone softened. "But otherwise, yes, you are correct. It is the price and means of the loyalty you will receive."

Astoria's brow furrowed. "And if I say no?"

"We will Obliviate you and return you to Hogwart's," Draco said. Then, gently, he added, "You won't remember, but I'll understand. Truly. It won't change anything."

Astoria shone him a sad little smile. "It will change everything. I would have refused you at your darkest hour, after you have offered to share with me everything you have left. How could it not?" 

It was said without calculation, but the sudden look between Lucius and Narcissa told her that she had spoken well. They had been looking for something in her, some mettle, and they had found it. Two white, drawn faces softened and opened before her eyes.

Astoria nodded her head towards the ribbon in Lucius' pocket. "May I?"

Wordlessly, Lucius handed it over.

She looked at the ribbon intently, her brow puckering with concentration. Touched it with her fingertips. Behind her, the sounds of elves scrubbing the floor were soothing. The ribbon was streaked with blood.

They had done it this way on purpose, she thought, so she could make her decision with her eyes wide open. They were Malfoys; they would deceive…but they would not deceive her in this. They were offering her war, and trials, and blood, and guilt, and physical intimacy she would not have chosen. In exchange, she would have Draco, and she would have being a Malfoy. For better or for worse.

It was insane. A crazy, stupid thing to do. 

But she wanted Draco. She wanted to devote herself to something greater than herself. She wanted to _belong._

She looked up once more. Three people stood watching her, somehow regal and proud and frail and broken all at the same time. There was blood seeping up the hem of Narcissa's dress, blood on the men's shoes.

 _I can't leave them,_ she thought. _I can't do that. No matter what they've done._

She took Draco's hand. Shone him a smile and held out the ribbon to Lucius.

"Handfast us, Lucius," she said. "Please."

She received his blessing there, on her knees in the blood of their shame.

* * *

"Are you all right?"

Lucius murmured this into Astoria's forehead. He stroked her hair kindly.

She nodded, and pressed herself deeper into the crook of his arm. His shirt was comforting against her cheek. It was like snuggling up to a trusted uncle. It was hard to imagine that he would soon be flesh against flesh with her. "It's just a bit surreal. Not bad, just weird."

Lucius stretched out his free arm over the back of the couch, drawing Narcissa closer on his other side. She was watching Bellatrix and Rodolphus and Draco intently. Rodolphus was kissing Bella, and Draco was, very tentatively, drawing Bella's sleeve down over her shoulder. 

Clearly, the older generation had tacitly agreed to take things slow, presumably in order not to spook their younger counterparts. Astoria was grateful for that.

"It is," Narcissa agreed. "You wouldn't normally watch your son doing…well, _that._ "

"He isn't your son tonight," Lucius said gently. "He's a soldier going off to war."

"I know. I suppose this is how my mother felt."

Astoria looked at her, then up at Lucius. "You've done this before, then?"

Lucius nodded. "Once. After the Dark Lord fell. Rod and Bella went off to find him. I wouldn't leave Narcissa and the baby, so Bella begged me to at least do this for her before they left. It was the least we could do, in the circumstances. Bella and Cissa's mother didn't take part, but she knew about it."

Astoria frowned. "I thought…well, Draco intimated that it was a marriage only in name."

"It is, more or less," Narcissa said mildly. "But they grew up together. She's very loyal to Rodolphus, oddly enough. It's important to her that he still has family…after."

Astoria could see it, somehow. There was a warmth between them that was simple, and rather kind. Bella seemed almost sane when she looked at Rodolphus, and even on short acquaintance, that was a sight she'd never thought she'd see.

Draco was sucking experimentally on Bella's neck as her husband loosened her corset laces. Mostly, she was looking down fondly on Rodolphus, but then Draco found a spot that she liked, and she arched. Her head fell back and she gave a harsh gasp, her breasts pushing insistently outward. 

Encouraged, Draco pulled down her sleeve further, pulling one side of her dress with it. It tugged on Bella's rock-hard nipple, and halted, just on the cusp of exposing her to the air.

Astoria gave a tiny, involuntary gasp, and her breaths quickened in anticipation. 

Draco reached under Bella's arm, and his hand found her breast. He stroked it through fabric, feather-light. Bella squirmed, trying to push herself hard into his hand. Rodolphus was grinning good-naturedly at his wife's predicament and slowed down his efforts at unlacing her to watch. 

Astoria felt a flush of warmth fall over her body, and she shifted her legs tighter together, building friction over her suddenly-aching flesh.

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged glances, and Narcissa gave a tiny nod.

Draco's fingers teased delicately over the edge of Bella's neckline, where it was pulled across the middle of her breast. A dark shadow of areola was visible, and the fabric tugged at her nipple. Astoria shifted again as Draco tugged it over her nipple and down, exposing one creamy white breast to the air.

Astoria had never seen a grown woman's breast before. She'd had quick glimpses of small, teenaged breasts in dormitories at school. This was different - it was lush and heavy, nipple swollen and brown. It promised dark, heady things. She could imagine Draco's fingers squeezing it like it was hers. Could imagine closing her mouth over it. Dimly, she was aware of Lucius' hand slipping under her blouse to stroke the skin beneath her breast.

Rodolphus was sinking to his knees before Bella. He parted her skirt; it was made up of panels, made for ready access. Made with hot, clamouring moments like this in mind. The thought made Astoria swallow a tiny sound, made her think of dressing like that, so Draco could put his hands on her whenever he liked. Wherever he liked. She arched a little, pressing her breast into Lucius's kneading, probing hand. His fingers closed around her nipple, and he squeezed her there, gently at first, then harder, tugging, pulling until she whimpered.

Bella raised her leg, perched her foot on Rod's shoulder, the panels of her skirt falling away. Astoria could see the curve underneath her bottom, and the way Draco's hand snaked under her to cup her mound. Her knickers were tight and, in the light of all the candles around them, Astoria could see the outline of Bella's sex, a harsh groove against thin, stretchy fabric, semi-transparent and damp. Could see Draco gripping her flesh, harder than he'd ever gripped _her_ , and was kneading it, making Bella shiver. Astoria's hips began to move and her thighs loosened beneath her dress as Rodolphus grasped Bella's knickers at the sides and wrenched them off her, and then Draco's fingers plunged deep into Bella's swollen flesh. Rodolphus watched eagerly, resting his head on Bella's thigh.

"Your wife likes to watch, Draco," Lucius murmured, his voice low and gravelly and breathless as he kneaded her breasts beneath her shirt.

Draco shot her a look that was filled with dark, demanding heat. His eyes crawled hungrily over her as his father manhandled her. She felt wanton and delicious.

"Tell Draco what you want him to do to me," Bella dared, with a single arched eyebrow, arching her bottom to him. It was perfectly obvious what _she_ wanted.

"From behind," Astoria uttered in a ragged voice. "Hard." 

Bella giggled and clapped her hands, and Draco was unbuttoned and sunk into her up to the hilt before Astoria could quite believe she'd said it. All three of them gave a low groan as he did it, and Rodolphus peered eagerly as Draco plowed his cock into Bella's parted folds. 

"You like that, little girl?" Bella smirked. "You like watching Draco shove himself into my pussy?"

Astoria laughed. She couldn't help it. Bella was like a wayward child, saying outrageous things just to get a reaction. There was something bizarrely endearing about it.

"Yes," she said in sheepish good humour. Lucius was unbuttoning her blouse. "I like it."

"I like this girl," Bella said over her shoulder to Draco.

Draco growled, "Don't you ever shut up?"

"Not doing this," Rodolphus said mildly. "Don't you think I've tried?"

Lucius parted Astoria's blouse, exposing her to the air. Draco watched intently. His rhythm with Bellatrix quickened. Narcissa rested her head against Lucius' other shoulder, watching him run his fingertips over Astoria's breasts, her eyes gleaming with interest.

Abruptly, Bella pulled away from Draco, rolling her hips down a little and pushing back against him, her hands on her bottom, pulling her cheeks open. She said with a smirk, "There you go, dearie. See how the other half lives."

Draco shot her a questioning look. He'd never taken Astoria that way. Astoria felt her pulse race at the idea. She nodded.

"Use _Lubricu Maximus,_ " Rodolphus prompted. "And take it slow."

"Not too slow," Bella smirked. "I've done this before, remember."

"Astoria hasn’t," Rodolphus chided. "He'll need to go slow with her."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh, all right, then. You're so bloody _responsible,"_ she lamented.

Draco was ignoring the exchange. Looking down between them intently, he vanished away Bella's skirt altogether and held his cock firmly against her arse. Astoria wished she could see closer; imagined his cockhead, turned up a little at her opening, pressing and slowly working her. Rodolphus was holding Bella's arse, kneading her around Draco, helping him along, and Bella was leaning forward on Rod's shoulder, bearing their efforts.

There was a sudden movement, a _give_ , and Draco sank a little way forward with a little cry. The tension in Bella's body let go; she seemed to _melt_ around him as he inched his way into her. Her knees softened and she hissed out a low, satisfied, "Aaaaah…"

"I've got you," Rodolphus said, moving forward to hold her up with his body. Bella whimpered as Draco buried himself all the way into her, and reached down and guided Rod's prick inside her, lifting one shapely thigh to wrap it around his waist. Rodolphus supported her, holding open her thighs, and Astoria could see the saddle of flesh between them, being worked by Draco's cock in her eager, waiting arsehole and Rod's in long, deep thrusts into her pussy. Bella's pussy was bare, swollen, bright pink and wet, pulsing and seizing around the men, giving as good as they gave her. She was made to be fucked this way, stretched and full to the hilt. Bella's life was one of extremes and the way she fucked was just like her.

Bella rested her forehead against Rod's, biting down on her smiling lips. "You like that, baby?" she said. "You like feeling his cock pounding into us?"

"Fuck," Rod panted, "yes." 

Suddenly Astoria understood why their marriage was in name, when they so clearly adored each other. She said in a low voice, "Rodolphus likes men?"

Narcissa nodded. "Lucius and Draco don't, but they'll do this much for him. He's one of our own. And Bella…well, Bella fills in the gaps, you might say."

Astoria nodded, and arched a little as Lucius lowered his head and drew her breast into his mouth.

"I can feel the shape of his cockhead," Bella was whispering to Rodolphus, shivering, "and the way it tapers off, and his _veins,_ can't you?"

 _"Yes,"_ Rodolphus blurted, kissing her frantically, gripping her breast and her thigh and making her arch with a little cry. "Fuck. Yes."

Astoria arched higher, pushing her nipple into Lucius' searching mouth, her head flung back. Gave slow, whimpering noises as he rolled it with his tongue, and grazed it with his teeth.

Bella's voice came, dimly. "Use _Legilimens,_ darling, quickly. Feel how he's plowing into my arse. It's heavenly." Astoria imagined being like that, stuffed full in both her holes, coaxing Draco into overload right along with her, and almost came right then at the thought of it. It was like tripping on Nightshade, her clit swollen and aching, her nipples flint-like and hard like small round pebbles, her body stimulated beyond its endurance, her mind drowning in the intensity. Her sounds were tiny, whimpering moans, just barely held back from the screams they wanted to be.

Lucius lifted and turned her, so she lay arched back across his lap. Astoria moved bonelessly, letting him drape her however he liked, and when she felt Narcissa's hands on her, lifting her skirt and parting her thighs, she let them fall open without protest.

"I think Astoria here needs your very _special_ brand of relief, Cissa," Lucius murmured, lifting his head from her breasts. Astoria lifted her head enough to see Narcissa's eyes lift to look at him. "Would you oblige her for me?"

"She needs it?" Narcissa said mischievously. Her breath was hot between Astoria's thighs; it trailed over her clit in tantalising tendrils. "Or you need to watch?" 

Astoria's thighs twitched visibly, and she whimpered with anticipation, and Lucius chided, "Put the poor girl out of her misery, darling."

Narcissa laughed, and then there were teasing fingertips running idly over Astoria's swollen pussy lips. Tingles shot through her, making her arch and squirm, as Narcissa ran one fingertip over her parted opening, passing over the top of her clit, close enough to make the air move but not close enough to touch. Her pussy quivered and moistened; juices flowed out of her in waves.

"She does need relief, doesn't she?" Narcissa said thoughtfully as she found her aching clit at last. She rotated it expertly with the pad of her thumb, and Astoria hissed, spreading her legs wider. "You're in for a treat later, darling. Your favourite. She's bare."

The effect on Lucius was instantaneous; his hips throbbed beneath her. "Circe."

Narcissa's fingers probed her. "She's soaking wet, Lucius. Imagine how she'll feel with that bare little quim rubbing up against your bollocks when you shove your cock deep into her." Lucius gave a hoarse cry, squeezing Astoria's breast hard, releasing his cock from his robes with his free hand. He stroked it hard, gripping and squeezing, as Narcissa began to fuck her hard with firm, knowing fingers, stroking in time with Lucius' thrusts into his hand. Astoria and Lucius cried out in time as Astoria's body seized with a shuddering climax.

Somewhere out of sight, Bella was clapping her hands. "Oh, good job, Cissa, and just in time. I'd just run out of men." Astoria turned her head, and indeed, Rodolphus and Draco were both out of commission, two panting, collapsed heaps on the floor, although their twitching cocks suggested they might not be out of commission for long. Bella approached in three long strides, none-too-gently manhandled Astoria's quivering body to sit up, and buried her head in Lucius's lap.

"Gods, Bella," Lucius said, drawing Astoria, still shaking, into the crook of his arm. "You've got the manners of a- _oh._ "

Bella lifted her head. "Knockturn Alley whore? Why, thank you." She looked up at Astoria with a smirk, and gave her breast a friendly squeeze with her free hand. "No offence, dearie."

Astoria said, a little nonplussed, "None taken."

With an air of a society matron gossiping over tea, Bella confided, "I can't stand the miserable old bastard, but I really love his cock. And Narcissa doesn't normally share." With this casual pronouncement, Bella proceeded to sink her mouth over Lucius' cock once more.

"Feeling's mutual, Bella," Lucius said good-naturedly, before his ability to form coherent sentences fell away.

Astoria cocked an eyebrow at Draco. He had dragged himself up onto one of the couches opposite, still recovering. He shot her a sardonic grin that read clearly, _That's my family._

Rodolphus said mildly, "I think Narcissa is in need of some attention." And indeed, Narcissa had landed in a heap on the floor after getting Astoria off, and was watching Lucius' cock bob away under Bella's attentions, her eyes gleaming with interest.

Astoria felt suddenly guilty. "Narcissa, I should have -"

Narcissa stayed her with her hand. "It's all right, dear. I'm more in the mood for a man just now, anyway."

By reflex, all eyes turned towards Rodolphus and Draco. 

Draco shook his head. "Uh-uh. I came out of there and I'm not going back in." 

This struck Astoria as hysterically funny, in all the surreal circumstances, and she dissolved in fits of giggles.

Narcissa snorted. "I was more thinking of your uncle, if Bellatrix hasn't sucked him dry."

Rodolphus' mouth twitched into a quick, wry grin. "She gave it a good shot, but for my favourite sister-in-law, I think I can manage." He held out his hand to her.

Narcissa beamed at him, and rose. "It's been too long."

Tactfully, Draco shifted his body around a little, so that his mother was out of his line of sight.

There was no teasing between them as Narcissa settled down beside him, no games. Just warm, fond, unspectacular sex, held close, body-to-body, like long-time spouses. The kind of sex Astoria and Draco had at the end of a long day. Astoria watched with interest.

Lucius leaned in. "Bella and Rod were held separately in Azkaban, and denied conjugal visits. Narcissa was allowed to visit them both."

Astoria said slowly, "So Narcissa…?"

Lucius nodded. "I might have been jealous if he liked women, but he doesn't. It wasn't an affair. It was just…looking after him."

"Did you and Bella…?"

"No need, dearie," Bella piped up, releasing Lucius' cock from her mouth. "Plenty of guards. Hate sex is the best. But Rod needs tender loving care." She rose, and perched herself up astride Lucius. Sank down on him, hard, saying, "I just need cock."

Lucius hissed, arching up into her, and Astoria ducked out from under his arm, giving them room. Watched as they fucked hard, harder than she could ever imagine him fucking her or Narcissa. He fucked her brutally, like she was unbreakable. Going by all appearances, Astoria was pretty sure she was. The tendons on his neck stood out and his hands were hard on Bella's hips. Bella's head was flung back, her breasts thrust forward. All the lines of her were tight and stretched. 

Lucius grasped one of Bella's ankles and yanked it up over his shoulder, then the other; she gave a yelp that was half a moan as he manhandled her into the position he wanted. She was folded double now against him, stretched up and out, taking his cock as deep as he could go, held in place by his arms. She screamed out in pleasure, but breathless and quavering and barely coherent, clearly at the limits of her endurance too. 

Astoria didn't think she could imagine being fucked like that - except that part of her could. Her nipples were hard again, and heat was spreading across her throat, falling over her, tingling and warming her as it spread over her aching breasts. The primitive, aggressive sounds Lucius made, so different to what she'd seen before, were like glimpsing something raw and primal behind the curtain of civilisation. She didn't doubt that the Lucius she'd known was real, but this was real too. Too wild and unrestrained for everyday, but irresistibly hot and latent beneath the surface. The idea that he might fuck _her_ like that was terrifying and tantalising in turns.

Bella let out a high-pitched wail as he drove her over the edge, and she shivered and shuddered wildly, boneless and falling, held together only by Lucius' iron grip around her body. He kept on thrusting into her, through her climax, until she came again, harder and more erratically than the first. She beat at his chest on reflex, but when he hesitated a split-second, she snarled in a voice that forbade argument, "Fucking _keep going."_ The scent of sex in the air was strong, her overflowing cunt and his sweat pouring off his skin, and Astoria's body jerked visibly and quavered with need.

Rodolphus was beside her. "Astoria. Do you need-"

 _"Yes,"_ she hissed. Had just enough presence of mind to turn and bend over, to let him take her from behind, to give him something closer to what he wanted. He knelt behind her and shoved his cock deep inside her, grasping her hair and tugging experimentally. She groaned out her approval, and he tugged much harder, yanking her. She choked out words of encouragement, spasming wildly around him, out of all control.

Bella collapsed in a heap across Lucius' lap, her legs spread haphazardly before Astoria, Lucius' semen trickling out of her glorious pussy, down her thighs. Without thinking, Astoria leaned over and licked her there, tasting salty male and sweet female. Bella's body flailed with orgasm, hypersensitive to touch, and Rod's cock was jammed as far into her as he could go, pumping her full of his seed, and Lucius' cock was close by, throbbing in technicolour, gleaming with his own fluids and Bella's. Astoria was overwhelmed, shivering, coming and coming and _coming_ but not yet finished.

Bella let herself down on the floor, panting and moaning gratefully. Sated at last. Astoria slumped, too, turning to shine Rodolphus a grateful smile as he gave her a gentle kiss on the shoulder and went to tend to Bella; he helped her up and laid her out on the empty couch near Draco's.

"I needed that," Bella murmured.

"I know, love," Rodolphus soothed, drawing his discarded cloak up around her, and they fell silent.

Astoria looked up at Lucius; the ferociousness was gone from his expression. He was gentle once more, holding out his hand.

She took it, and at long last, he hauled her onto his lap, and kissed her, deep and long and slow. Opened her firmly, his mouth tender but insistent, kneading at her breasts, and lifted her to position her over him. Still kissing him, she lowered her soaking wet cunt, deliciously slow and satisfying, onto his hot, hard cock. It opened her wider than she'd ever been opened, so that she gasped and seized around him, and he arched up into her with a guttural sound.

"Such a pretty little pussy," he growled, "so tight and pink and bare and _wet_ -" 

She squirmed with delicious pleasure, shivering, and he began to fuck her in earnest, thrusting up into her, gripping her hips and holding her down hard to take every inch of him. He kneaded her buttocks, working her open, holding her cheeks apart and showing her arse off to the room.

"Fuck, that's hot," Draco muttered. He was sitting on one of the other couches, stroking his cock, watching with a look of deep concentration.

"Draco," Astoria said, holding out her hand to him. Suddenly she needed him. She needed him badly. She rolled her hips, looking at him pleadingly.

"Circe," Draco whispered. He was up and standing behind her, amazingly fast, and she hissed in satisfaction when she felt the head of his cock begin to probe her arsehole. She didn’t hear the lubricating spell, but she felt its oiliness suddenly bathing her puckered opening.

"Breathe out," Lucius whispered, slowing his thrusts, and Astoria did, relaxing into Draco as he eased his way past her resistance, until the rim of his cockhead suddenly pushed into her, allowing the rest of him to sink into her easily. When Draco was fully seated inside her, Lucius began to move again, slowly at first, letting Draco find a rhythm to match.

Astoria was moaning and sighing, stretched and full and enveloped in Draco and Lucius, her whole world filled with Malfoy scents and flesh and hair and voices and hands and _cock_. A whole world of Malfoy cock opening her and filling her. It was gentler than what Lucius had done with Bella, but it had the same feeling, of being pushed to her outmost, blissful limit. She leaned back on Draco, his arm beneath her breasts, and kissed him over her shoulder. Held on tight as both men drove into her, as Draco flicked her clit with fingers that knew just what she liked. Squirmed and shivered, flailing and crying out as Lucius ground his cock far, far up into her, his balls grinding hard into the bare, swollen flesh of her pussy, and shot his load into her. When Lucius finally relented and withdrew from her, she collapsed between them, her body quivering and shivering with climax after climax.

"Finish her, Draco," Lucius said softly. "The ritual is done. The bond is made." He leaned in and kissed Astoria's forehead, shooting her a wry grin. "Excuse me, my dear. I have a wife to see to."

Draco helped her off him, murmuring a quick cleansing spell, and they slumped down on the couch, watching as Lucius dropped down on the couch opposite, next to Narcissa, and kissed her. Indescribably tender. 

On the third couch, Rodolphus and Bella were curled up together, murmuring and smiling together. Bella's fire, her instability, was extinguished. Astoria thought it would return, but for now, she was blessedly at peace and sane.

Draco smiled a little, then turned back to her.

"Astoria-"

"Not now," she whispered. "Just kiss me. I need to be all yours again."

So he kissed her, his mouth opening hers, full and slow and tender. Eased her back on the couch, and gently, confidently and without ceremony, he slipped into her, seated his cock deep into her. Comfortably fitting with her. Her perfect join. She was wet with herself and with Lucius and with Rod, and that was deliciously hot, feeling Draco thrust them ever deeper into her, feeling them soak deep into her flesh, where they would always be part of her. He was etching what it was to be _Malfoy_ into her body and her soul. 

This time, when she came, slow and deep and quiet, she was sated.

They may not all love or even like each other, she thought as she cradled Draco against her breast. Bella and Lucius certainly didn't. But they would always, always look after one another, all other rules be damned. Prison could not stop it, nor the rules of their society, nor dictators, nor shame, not blood.

 _It is a commitment by all, to all,_ Narcissa had said, _and it is binding._

That was a family worth being part of.

* * *

"Lucius?"

Lucius didn't answer. 

He was eyeing her body appraisingly. Not sexually - that was over. It was to make sure that her cache of papers and money would not be noticed. If they lost the battle tonight, if Draco were seized, it would be Astoria who would seek asylum on their behalf in France, Astoria who would commence negotiations for his extradition.

"Lucius," she repeated.

Lucius looked up at her this time. His expression was haunted, his face grey with fear. The peace they had all found had vanished the moment the Dark Lord's Mark had begun to darken and burn. Bella's insanity had returned at full force before she and Rodolphus had even left the Manor.

"Astoria, there's no time-"

"Everyone got something they needed tonight," she said quickly. "Bella had peace. Rod had acceptance, in a world that does not have much kindness for men of his kind. Draco was embraced in the family as a man. I got to understand what this family is."

Lucius nodded, frowning.

"I need to know. What did you and Narcissa need?"

A smile flickered across Lucius' features, sudden warmth, and she felt a swell of relief in her chest. The Lucius she had glimpsed, the Lucius at peace, was still there. Still there _somewhere_.

"We needed to know that Draco had someone who would hold him the way we hold each other. And we got it."

Astoria felt heat and salt rise up in her face. "Lucius," she whispered, tears slipping out from beneath closed eyelids.

Lucius drew her close. Kissed her forehead. _"Bail ó Dhia ort,_ my dear."

"Blessings on you too. You and Narcissa both."

Astoria spared him one final smile, then, tears clouding her vision, she stepped into the cold emerald flames of the Floo.

END

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Inspired by "key parties" among members of elite Air Force squadrons in World War II, believed to be the origin of modern swingers' parties. Members of a squadron about to deploy, aware of the high death rate, would engage in structured occasions for sexual intermingling along with their spouses, with the intention of forging and reinforcing bonds and a communal sense of responsibility for their wives and children. The intention and expectation was that the surviving pilots would care for the widows. This is documented in several places, including _The Lifestyle_ and _Sex At Dawn._
> 
> 2\. "Familia nuptis" means literally "family marriage." It's not, as far as I know, a term that has any historical significance in relation to handfasting of groups. However, adelphogamy (adelphos = brother and gamos = marriage) refers to brothers who share a wife. Given a liberal interpretation of "brother," this could have worked for Lucius and Draco, but it didn't seem to fit when one of the dominant partners, Bellatrix, was a woman, and neither she nor Rodolphus had any blood tie to Lucius. So I went looking for a different term.
> 
> 3\. _Bail ó Dhia ort_ is a Gaelic blessing meaning, "The blessings of God be on you."
> 
> 4\. I am disregarding interviews and Pottermore canon about the Malfoys here, since they are inconsistent. (For instance, on one hand we learn that Draco and Narcissa disavowed Lucius' values and had nothing to do with him, but on the other hand that family gatherings were frosty because Astoria fought Lucius and Narcissa's urgings to indoctrinate Muggle hate into Scorpius). Therefore for the purposes of this story I am treating Astoria as Daphne's twin, and the same year group and age as Draco. On 1 May 1998, Draco was one month and one day off his eighteenth birthday.
> 
> 5\. I did debate whether to include Bella and Rodolphus. Given some of the interpersonal factors, it's probably a stretch. However, since I wasn't prepared to write Draco having sex (even ritual sex) with his parents, the net result without them would have been an Astoria gangbang by Draco, Lucius and Narcissa, and that wasn't what I was setting out to write. I wanted to write something with more communal interaction and psychological interplay than that. I decided that Bella might be willing to participate with a view to securing Rodolphus' safety, taking the traditional husband/provider role. If she had lived to be called on to help the others, she would probably have fulfilled her commitment in the form of political intercession with Voldemort, a form of loyalty Lucius would appreciate.
> 
> 6\. I hope it doesn't seem as though I chickened out on Rodolphus' sexuality by denying him a full m/m experience here. To me, the point of this for Rod was that Bella's family was a place of acceptance for him, and what made it acceptance was that the others didn't share that inclination, but still found ways to be open to him, within their own inclinations. I thought the power of what he had in the family would in some sense be diluted if others were also on board the same-sex train - it would still be family, and in many ways more meaningful for him, but it seemed to me that part of the beauty of this flawed little family is that they go outside their basic feelings to include each other. Bella isn't liked, but she's still loved. Rodolphus' sexual preferences aren't shared, but they are embraced to the extent that it doesn't intrude too far on others' preferences, and he in turn accepts the sexualised caring of the women, understanding it as love. Narcissa doesn't necessarily actively desire Rod sexually, but she reaches out to him sexually when he's starved for physical contact. Lucius doesn't necessarily want Narcissa to sleep with Rod, but he swallows his feelings in Rod's time of need. And so on. I also felt that in a family where he was married in, and the marriage was not necessarily recognised culturally (by those who understood he and Bella were not a heteronormative couple), and where Bella could very easily be killed in battle, the acceptance of Rod _as family_ was far more important than full embrace (to the point of sexual sharing) of his sexuality.


End file.
